Unexpected Consequences
by perledelumiere
Summary: 14 year old Lily Evans and her friends are transported from Beauxbatons back to Hogwarts and to the marauders. They expect the year to be normal, but as we all know nothing in the wizarding world is as normal as it seems
1. Rememberance

_July 8_

If a stranger were to glance into the Great Hall it would never have occurred to them that a school reunion was occurring. All of the drapes were in black including most of the people and decorations. Each person was conversing quietly or murmuring sadly with tears in their eyes. No laugh echoed off the walls making it seem more like a wake than what it really was. None of it was nearly as cheerful as it should have been but they were what remained of the class of 1978.

They were the class that had suffered so many deaths, both deserved and undeserved. This was the class that had risen to the growing threat of the Dark Side and had won…but at a terrible cost.

Dumbledore sighed as he stood causing silence to fall as he gazed around at them. There were so few of them. And of course there were no slytherins out of fear or betrayal no one could be sure which. He could see the worry shining in each of their eyes as they looked up to him. And who wouldn't be? Everyday the prophet was telling of more killings by the one person they had suffered so much from.

"Welcome one and all back to Hoggy Hogwarts." He smiled warmly trying to give them some comfort. "Before we eat I would like to ask you to remember Lily and James Potter who saved us all along with Rose and Marie." Each closed their eyes for a moment, almost seeing the four sitting with Lupin and Black joking around.

"We remember." Dumbledore said as he raised his goblet to the star filled ceiling his eyes slightly filled behind his half moon spectacles.

"We remember." They murmured slowly. The words echoed off the walls all the way up through the ceiling to the stars and to their deceased friends.

"Are you okay Remus?" asked Tonks softly as she joined him under the familiar beech tree looking out across the lake. He nodded with a sad smile as memories washed over him. He was still getting over the fact that nothing would ever be like it was. That he would never be seeing any of them again. At least that's what he thought.

"It's just being back in this spot where so many things happened and without them…" he trailed off with a sigh shaking his head. Everything in this spot that had happened was always important.

"I know what you mean." Tonks nodded wrapping her arms around herself and taking in a sharp breath. She'd heard the stories of them and of everything that had happened. She'd even seen the Daily Prophet picture and still had it somewhere. Most of all though she missed her older cousin who had been one of the best people to grow up with and learn pranking from. "Sometimes I just expect them to jump out and say 'got ya' or 'I can't believe you fell for that'."

Both of them fell silent as they remembered. Remus wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders wondering what was in store for them. They were the last ones remaining.

Somewhere far, far away…

The man cursed as he crept along the hall as he heard the old woman's voice. He had just gone to get a drink and look where it had gotten him. The dark lord would kill him if he discovered that he had missed part of it. It could destroy the plan that they had been planning for years to get Hogwarts and bring down the mudblood lover. He placed the tip of his wand in his ear.

"-the three girls will be born. Chaos and tragedy will pursue them no matter where they go or what they decide. In the middle of their teen years a serpent will be placed among them causing one girl's inevitable choice to change their destiny forever. –"

"Can you determine what choice?" There was silence for a minute.

"It most likely will be a pull to the dark side. The final piece of the puzzle will be determined if they learn to love and trust one another and one another alone. They will determine the fate of Hogwarts and the world itself if the paths they choose take them that far."

6 1/2 years later...

"Lily!" Mrs. Evans called from the bottom of the stairs. "We need to meet our new neighbors."

"Do I have to?" Lily whined, as she peered over the banister railing. She didn't want to meet another Ms. Simpleton who constantly invited her to poker night to judge their games.

"Yes Lily." Mr. Evans smiled as he walked into the room. "Come on honey." Heaving a drammatic sigh Lily hopped onto the banister and slid down landing neatly in her father's arms.

"Petunia if you don't turn off that T.V. you will be grounded for a week!"

"Sirius will you please set a better example for your brother." Gloria Black snapped causing him to stop juggling the candy in a flash. He sighed deeply tucking the candy away. They took the fun out of everything. He hated having to come to these balls because he had to dance with those icky girls who had cooties. Not to mention that they were a day early for the event. He glanced up at the nudge that he had received in the side. Standing beside him was his cousin Andromeda, her dark hair shining in the light. She had just finished her seventh year of Hogwarts and was by far the kindest person in to him in his family among the older kids. And took care of him more than he knew. On her right stood her sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa, both of whom were his age and didn't really get along with him. They had a bad version of the cooties.

"What is it Andi?" He asked in a whisper so as not to attract their parents attention or their relatives.

"We're at the Carter house." She smiled causing his entire face to light up. "That means Addie's here." He and Addie had met two years ago when the Blacks had been staying on with them for two months of the summer. They'd gotten along extremely well and were almost always given the room with the bunk beds on the second floor.

"Welcome back to Carter manor Gloria, Jonathan." A blond woman with hazel eyes smiled; Mrs. Carter.

"Its good to see you again too Brianna." Gloria grinned as they broke apart. "Its pouring out there."

"Hi i'm Adrianna Evans." Mrs. Evans smiled as she shook hands with the blonde woman with green eyes. "This is my husband Chuck and we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.

"I'm Julia Smith." Mrs. Smith grinned as her husband and daughter joined her. "This is my husband Chris and our daughter Michelle."

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Evans smiled as they shook hands. "These are our daughters Petunia and Lily."

"Hi." Lily said as she waved semi shyly to the blonde who waved back. "Do you want to come play?"

"Can I mum?" Michelle asked eagerly as she turned to face her parents. Both shared a glance. With everything that had happened she deserved a break.

"As long as its okay with the Evans." Mrs. Smith smiled looking at them over her daughters head.

"Of course it is."

"Sirius! Addie! Get in here!" Andi called as she stood in the doorway. The two came running up soaked to the bone.

"Hey Andi look what we found!" Sirius grinned as he motioned to Addie's hands. She opened them to reveal a frog.

"We named him Frogger." Addie smiled as she held up the frog so Andi could see it better.

"Well hello Frogger." Andi smiled as the frog blinked up at her. It definitely didn't have a clue why it was facing this human and was probably freaking out because he thought he was going to be turned into frog legs. They were in France after all. "We can't take him in though because without the rain he won't survive."

"Okay then." Addie knelt down and released the frog. "Bye Frogger!"

"Bye!" Sirius called as they watched him hop away as fast as he could.

"Come on you two." Andi sighed as she shut the doors. "You're soaked and covered in mud!" She led them up the stairs to her room, a small smile on her face. She had kind of become the closest thing to a mother that the two had and enjoyed it.

"Thanks Andi." Addie smiled through a mouthful of sandwhich. The two of them were now clean and sitting on the couch in front of a roaring fire wrapped in blankets with a tray of sandwhiches in front of them.

"Any time." Andromeda smiled as she continued to read up on the training required to be a teacher. Unfortunately her mind kept wandering to the more immenent things that were going to be taking place in the future. She was leaving her family once and for all this time and going to marry Ted. Of course her family was going to explode with him being a muggle, but that was their problem. He knew about the wizarding world now and he hadn't left her even knowing that she could do magic. Then there was the whole issue with the promising that took place every year when all of the girls turned sixteen and were to be introduced to the boy that they were promised to. It was all arranged by their parents so it wasn't as if they had much say in the matter. She'd been lucky enough to be promised to Bode who as it had turned out had the same views on the pure life. Both of them had lucked out and agreed that they weren't going to marry if their lives depended on it. No the problem wasn't her; it was the fact that she had promised Addie that she would return for hers. Her parents knew of the promise since they had been present, but they had no idea that she was going to go leave the family forever. That was going to be a fun round to go at with her parents but it would be worth it. They would just have to live with the fact that she would come back in ten years to see the brunette promised. She glanced up at the two and couldn't help but smile.

Both of them had fallen asleep to the rythm of the rain above. Addie was resting on the arm of the couch and he had fallen alseep sitting up. She levitated them at opposite ends to make them more comfortable.


	2. Nightmare Before Dawn

"James! Remus! Din-YEECH!" Mrs. Potter shrieked as she nearly ran into the spider hanging in the doorframe. "How many times must I tell you not to prank mum before dinner?" There were giggles on the stairs.

"Oh, come on Vivian i'm sure they didn't mean to leave it there. Right boys?" Mr. Potter grinned as he turned to face the two and winking. Both nodded immediatly at top speed.

"You lot." Mrs. Potter sighed shaking her head. "James, Remus you two go and wash up." She wouldn't have wanted it any other way. "I swear you encourage them too much."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about Vivian dear." Richard smiled as he took the spider down and placed it in his pocket.

"Really? You best be careful what you eat tonight then with me cooking." Vivian smirked as she turned to re-enter the kitchen. "I know that they couldn't reach that door frame."

* * *

"What do you think makes them light up?" Chel asked as she deposited another firefly into their jar which was already full of them. 

"I think they have lightbulbs in them." Lily shrugged as they moved further down the street. A chill wind blew their hair back forcefullly. "Hey whats wrong with them?"

Lying on the bottom was one which had gone out and remained that way. Slowly each one followed. No matter how many times they shook the door they wouldn't light. It had suddenly become extremely chilly for a summer night.

"Lily." Chel clenched her hand fearfully as she looked around. The street light they were under was the only one that was left on. Outside their ring of light they could only see a pitch black darkness. They breath rose in a puff. Two screams echoed through the neighborhood as the lights went out.

* * *

Mrs. Potter glanced up from her reading at the shrill sound outside. Whatever could that have been? 

"Vivian I need to go into work." Mr. Potter said in a rush as he practically ran into the room grabbing his cloak.

"This late?" Mrs. Potter frowned worriedly as she glanced at her watch.

"Two dementors just attacked two girls James' age right down the street." He replied with a worried face. "Make sure all of the doors and windows are locked and the boys are in bed. Don't let anyone in tonight." With a crack he vanished.

"Do you know why they're acting so-" Addie paused as a blonde joined them.

"Weird?" supplied the girl raising an eyebrow, her green eyes alight. "Rumor is something big is going to happen." She turned to Sirius. "I'm Abbey by the way.

"Sirius." he smiled with a nod. ""I'll be back."

"Okay." The two nodded before turning back to each other and having a quiet conversation.

"Jen!" exclaimed Addie as a honey haired girl made her way over to them. "Nice to see you again."

"You too." grinned Jenn after each of them had hugged warmly. She was just a little taller than the two.

"Where's Carrie?" frowned Abbey glancing around the crowd on tip toe trying to see around the various people.

"Probably off with Andromeda flirting with the guys." shrugged Jenn not too worried about her sister. The clock chimed causing silence to descend upon the large crowd. There was a flash of light followed by a bang and screams.

* * *

Remus dear are you sure you can't spend the night?" asked Mrs. Potter one last time as he stood in front of the green flames. 

"I wish I could but my Aunt Elena just went back into the hospital again." Remus sighed hiding his fatigue. It was two days until the full moon still and yet he was already pushing his strength. "I'll keep you updated on her condition though." He mustered a smile that he used to convince the world that everything was perfectly fine with him before he vanished.

* * *

"So do you remember how many fireflies we caught?" asked Chel as she stretched lazily. 

"No, but we should do it again tonight." smiled Lily completely unaware of the events of the night before. Chel nodded mustering the best smile she could as she recalled the events of the night before.

"Have they said anything yet?" asked Mr. Potter as he came striding over to the three.

"Sean they were nearly kissed just now, give them a bit of time." replied Julia in a shaky voice as she continued to hold the two. Lily shuddered yet again as she glanced at the shadows. "If I remember correctly you weren't too partial to them either."

"Is anyone?" muttered Sean as he knelt down in front of Lily and switched to a soothing voice. "What happened?"

"W-we were catching ffireflies." said Lily softly as she gulped. "Everything went dark when that-that-"

"Dementor." nodded Mr. Potter sympathetically. She frowned deeply at him. "Your parents never told you the story of The Boy Who Cried Dementor? I thought all wizarding parents told that to their children." Lily stared at him slightly open mouthed.

"Sean!" hissed Mrs. Smith glaring at him. "She's not one of our kind!"

"Then that means..." he trailed off glancing down at her. Her green eyes were both fearful and curious as she gazed up at him.

"You can't! Mrs. Smith exclaimed staring at him. "Sean she's just a child."

"Julia this is on record." he sighed deeply hating what he was going to have to do. "If I don't we're both in trouble." He shook his head.

Both girls let out a shriek as a man covered in blood appeared beside Mr. Potter.

"Shh! It's okay! Its okay." breathed Mrs. Smith as she rocked them back and forth.

"What the hell happened to you Lee?" gasped Sean looking at the state of his co-worker.

"You remember how we received that tip off that the other pures were preparing to fight each other?" Sean nodded." Well it broke out at Carter manor about 30 minutes ago. We couldn't even get through. It's going to be going on for a while though. The last I saw the house had caught fire."

"Bloody hell." breathed Sean shaking his head while letting out a low whistle. "What a night."

"What happened here?" asked Lee curiously as he glanced from the broken glass to the girls and Julia.

"They were catching fireflies and two dementors nearly kissed them." replied Sean running a hand through his hair as he tried to think of an alternative to wiping the girl's memory.

"Good God." muttered Lee shuddering involuntarily. "Can you imagine if it were James or Remus?" He worried enough about Remus as it was without dementors running around.

"I know." nodded Sean taking Lee a little ways away from them. "The red-head is a muggle though. Can you think of any alternatives?"

"Oooo." Lee winced as he glanced up at the sky biting his lip. "You could give it to her in a sleeping potion but I guess that's just as bad isn't it?"

"Better than using a wand." sighed Mr. Potter as he conjured a goblet and vial. "Start trying to find out who was attending at the Carters." He couldn't help but spit out the name with disgust. Andrew Carter was one of his bitter enemies along with Jonathan Black. God he hated the Dark pures, which in a way was ironic since his son was best friends with the Black's son.

"I'm on it." Lee sighed. "See you at the office." Sean made his way over to Lily with a deep sigh.

"Drink this, it'll make you feel better." he gave a fake smile as he passed her the goblet.

"Thank you." smiled Lily completely unaware of what it was. She slumped back as a warm feeling ran through her. She felt so tired.

"Where do they live?" asked Sean as he gently scooped her up.

"There." mumbled Lily groggily as she pointed at her house where all of the lights were off. Every muggle in the neighborhood would not recall hearing any screams. "I'll meet you at your house Juls." He made his way to her house with Chel beside him. "Don't say anything that might jog her memory unless at some point she proves to be one of us. Alhomora." He opened the door quietly.

"Yes Mr. Potter." Chel sighed as they climbed the stairs and made their way down the hall. She'd known Mr. Potter for as long as she could remember. Apparently her mom, him and that Mr. Lupin had been working on a case about something or another. Either way they'd come back to their house almost every three days after work.

"What's your name?" asked Lily through half open lids as she gazed up at Mr. Potter as they entered her room.

"Sean Potter." he smiled as he set her gently on the bed." What would yours be?"

"Lily Evans." mumbled Lily before she dropped off into a deep sleep.

"And I doubt that you've forgotten mine." smiled Michelle in spite of everything that was going on.

"Lily!" Petunia snapped bringing Chel out of her musings on the night before. "Just because you have a friend over doesn't mean that you are exempt from chores."

"You mean your chores." glared Lily folding her arms.

"Either way you know that the lawns not going to mow itself." smirked Petunia. "Then there's also my room which needs a cleaning while you're at the vacuuming."

Both Chel and Lily gasped simultaneously as they saw Petunia's hair begin to fall out. "And stop making your faces like that or it will get stuck that way."


	3. Kissed

Disclaimer Note: Alright I don't claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters, save the ones that I created on my own time and yada yada ya. Enjoy!

* * *

"What's happening?" yelled Jenn as the crowd pushed them forcing them into the hall. The screaming and chaos of it all was mind boggling.

"I don't know!" cried Addie seizing Jenn's arm so that they wouldn't get separated. "This way!" They went stumbling to the stairs pushing past people. It was relatively easy getting up the stairs even with the unconscious people lying there.

"Addie!" exclaimed Sirius looking relieved that he recognized someone in all of this. "What happened?" They barely managed to duck as a spell ricocheted off the mirror cracking it.

"No idea! But hurry!" Addie yelled over the noise of everything. They practically sprinted down the hall until they reached a portion of the wall which was wooden. She pulled it open as if it were nothing. "It's a dumb waiter! Get in!"

"This is scary." whispered Sirius as Addie climbed in and pulled the panel back. Even with them behind a wall they could still hear the chaos.

"You may want to let go because you're going to get a rope burn." mumbled Addie nodding at the rope he was holding with her.

"What about you?" he frowned not letting go along with Jenn.

"I'll live." Addie shrugged knowing that it was going to hurt pretty badly. "That's Jenn my distant cousin by the way." And then they were dropping too fast for any conversation.

"Oh my God." breathed Jenn as they gazed across the vast grounds. Spells were flying everywhere, both illuminating the fallen bodies and ricocheting off of them. It looked like a war. All of them turned as they heard multiple shrieks of pain coming from the house. The manor was on fire. They gripped hands tightly, frozen by fear.

"Quick!" Addie pulled them under the bushes flat on the ground. Directly in front of them cloaked figures were running by searching for others to kill. "We've got to get to the stables."

"Okay." nodded Sirius as their hands tightened. "Ready...set...go!"

They leapt out of the bushes running as fast as they could, narrowly avoiding tripping over bodies and getting hit by spells. It was a world gone mad almost.

"Carrie!" shrieked Jenn as she recognized a figure on horseback. Two turned to them and unfortunately so did the men nearby.

"Get them!" bellowed a tall figure rushing forward. Jenn was off running before they could even form a plan together.

"This is nuts!" panted Sirius glancing over his shoulder to see how far behind they were. They were catching up and fast. "Duck!" He barely managed to yank her to the side as a spell went flying past. They were tripping and stumbling over the bodies glad for the other to help pull them up. It was like it was a mad race up the hill.

"We can't keep this up forever!" cried Addie as the ground continued to explode all around them. They had just made it to the top when an explosion sent them both flying down the hill.

"Addie?" frowned Sirius glancing around when he noticed she wasn't beside him. "Addie!" He rushed over to where she was lying looking dazed. He let out a yell as there was a clatter of hooves a few feet beside them.

"Sirius grab her and come on!" yelled Andromeda as she fired spells up the hill at the men.

* * *

Remus carefully folded his clothes and set them in one of the drawers making sure that they were out of reach. He didn't want to risk anything happening. He turned to the wall weakly with a growing sense of dread. Hanging slightly in the shadows were the shackles. Heaving a deep sigh he closed them around his wrists. It was pointless to try and resist but he still would. It had been a month since he had been bitten and -that's when it hit.

His insides were contorting in on one another. He was being torn into shreds a thousand times. Needles were going through his skin from the inside as fur began to sprout and his muscles began to spasm. He screamed in pain as it felt like his head was being hammered over and over again while something was trying to get in.

* * *

They'd been riding all night and by the time they touched down it was morning. Both of the horses folded their wings sinuously and allowed them to climb off.

"Where are we?" whispered Carrie glancing up at the looming forest. All three of the kids had fallen asleep.

"No idea." shrugged Andromeda as she placed Addie and Sirius on the ground beside Jenn. "We need to give the horses a rest though."

"They look so cute." smiled Carrie as she conjured blankets over them with a flick of her wand.

"I know." nodded Andromeda regretting deeply that in winning the fight with one of the cloaked figures her wand had broken. "After we nap we either need to get to Diagon Alley or the Ministry."

"I vote the Leaky Cauldron and sending an owl." Carrie yawned as they stretched out under a tree. "If we go to the ministry it's going to be chaos and they'll haul us in for questioning."

* * *

The screams echoed throughout the forest.

"Jenn?" muttered Carrie as she woke up. "Jenn!" she scrambled towards the forest, limping slightly with her foot half asleep. Jenn came tearing out less than a minute later. Her hair was disheveled and full of twigs while her eyes were wild with a newfound fear. "Jenn?" Carrie held her shoulders even as she struggled to get out of her grasp. "Jenn what's happened?" Carrie froze as a chill ran down her spine and Jenn darted to Andromeda. A tall grey cloaked creature was slowly materializing from the dark depths of the forest. The scream remained frozen in her throat.

Both Addie and Sirius came flying out and froze just mere feet away as they spotted the scene before them. The cloaked figure was slowly raising Carrie's face up, the sucking sound becoming louder and louder. All they could do was watch and stare as the dementor stood there feeding in some invisible way that made them sick to watch.

"CARRIE!" screamed Jenn trying to break free from Andromeda's grasp and save her sister. There was a sickening pop as the dementor released Cary, her body slipping to the ground in sitting position. She glanced at the screaming Jenn as if it cost her a great effort, her eyes vacant before turning away. The dementor turned now, its death rattle of a breath stronger than before as it raised its hood slightly, almost like it was sniffing. It found Sirius and seemingly effortlessly flowed across the ground to him while Addie scrambled backwards in terror.

"Sirius run!" shrieked Andromeda fighting the struggling Jenn and her own struggle to run forward and grab him. Addie remained frozen beside Carrie wide eyed and fearful.

Sirius stood paralyzed as the blood in his veins turned to ice. Cold terror was seizing him making nothing seem possible as dullness gripped his heart and his mind clouded. His senses were reeling with confusion and his vision was growing blurry. He felt himself sway and somewhere far away thought he could hear his name being called.

* * *

"Expecto patronum!" yelled Andromeda attempting to do the spell without her wand. The very effort made her head spin. She held her hands out trying to summon the deepest magic she had; it was the very magic that made her a witch. Expecto patronum she repeated over and over leaning against Jenn as her energy began to fade. She wasn't strong enough for a spell of this immensity; she hadn't practiced hard enough for this. "SIRIUS!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" roared Addie seizing Carrie's wand.

A bang like an explosion went off as a silver ghost ran forward. The brunette fell to the ground panting and shaking all over. Sirius stared at the ghost of a tall girl standing between him and the dementor. Addie let out a shriek as pain like she had never felt before surged through her.

Andromeda couldn't help but stare open mouthed at the scene before her. It was an older version of Addie….but….how? How was it possible? No one under the age of 11 was supposed to even be able to do a summoning charm let alone this. She jumped slightly as Addie rolled back and forth now screaming, and gaining volume as the dementor tested the patronus. It sucked greedily finishing the entire silvery girl with a slight gasp. Addie fell still instantly, growing as white as snow in mere seconds. She couldn't have…

The dementor seemed to grow in strength as it towered over Sirius slowly raising his face. It froze its mouth mere inches from the unconscious boy's face. The hooded face turned to the sky emitting an unearthly scream that sent shivers down anyone's spine and made the heart freeze and feel as if you would never be happy again. It exploded sending a vibration through the air.

Andromeda let go of the unconscious Jenn and darted over to where Addie lay. Her eyes were closed tightly and her lips parted slightly. Almost hesitant at what would happen Andromeda touched the girl's wrist. It was as cold as stone. She'd died. Andromeda fell back in shock, tears in her eyes. Addie had died just like that just so she could save him. Had she realized what was happening? What would happen in the end? Andromeda jumped as she felt a cool touch on her shoulder.

She glanced up and felt her jaw drop slightly. It was the patronus? How was-what the hell was-? She watched as the girl lay directly on Addie and seemingly sink into her. Instantly some color appeared in her cheeks and her chest was rising and falling. Andromeda glanced down at the girl's wrist she was holding and that's when she saw it.


	4. Prophecy

"Dominic! Moran!" called a dark haired man in a commanding yet quiet voice as they approached the wooden door to the shop. On the front of it was an eye. "Stay here and keep watch."

"Yes master." Both men bowed taking stations on either side of the door. Swift as a shadow he slipped into the shop. The door creaked softly as it shut.

"Hello my Lord." He spun around, his cloak swishing as he did.

"Hello Tsinga." He threw his hood back and approached the fortune teller where she was sitting. Tsinga was one of two that could actually tell the future of a specific individual and tell it accurately. "I need you to tell me the outcome of my plan that I mentioned my last visit."

He placed the pouch of coins on the table with a clink. She took it in her hand weighing it. He repressed a shudder as he saw her eyes. They were open yes, but there were white with filmy cataracts that made her stone blind. She gave a nod placing the coins behind her desk.

"In 9 ½ years things will all have fallen place precisely. Unleash your army and then Hogwarts and Dumbledore will fall leaving your path clear for the rest of the world to bow down to you." He couldn't help but smile as he rose preparing to leave. He was just placing his hand on the door handle when she spoke again. "A word of caution to this."

"What?" he spun around staring at her.

"If they should fight and have the power of the four and one another you will fail." She leaned back in her chair while he swore under his breath. Well, that just meant more work for him then.

"Thank you Tsinga." He bowed pulling out his wand as he did so. "Obliviate."

He pulled his hood up as he re-entered the dark street. The sign with the crescent moon and eye creaked with the slight breeze. He'd gotten all that he needed out of her.

"Come," commanded Voldemort. "We have work to do."

* * *

"Albus." Andi Breathed standing up as the silver bearded wizard entered the room and shut the door.

"Ms. Black." He nodded with a warm smile as they both sat.

"But what happened out there to them?" she asked worriedly glancing at each of them in turn. All three were in a deep sleep and it had almost been a week since…

"What you are about to hear does not leave this room." He paused while she nodded, her brow furrowed slightly. "Truthfully that spell shouldn't have taken that form, let alone worked coming from a child her age."

"Right…" said Andi slowly as she frowned at Addie trying to understand.

"But most children aren't apart of a prophecy or of her bloodline. The effort it took nearly killed her." He sighed glancing at the brunette whose eyes were darting back and forth under the closed lids rapidly.

"Prophecy?" asked Andi softly, her eyes snapping onto him as it registered in her mind.

"An aspect that I will explain shortly." He readjusted his glasses. "At the end you said that there was a tremor in the air. None of them will have any memory of it until the magic of it decides when the memory will be released. Even the Unspeakables don't understand it."

"So what will they remember then?" she asked rubbing her forehead.

"Jenn will remember the raid but think her sister died in the fire. Sirius and Addie will have no recollection of meeting one another. All he will remember is meeting Abigail and think that it was the two of them that escaped together before you came and rescued him." He paused glancing at Addie with pity in his eyes.

"And her?" whispered Andi almost fearing the answer.

"She will remember a burning log falling on her and that's all." He sighed shaking his head, none of this making sense. "It also seems that their natural magic was combined somehow, but that's just a hypothesis on my part. Now about this prophecy…"


	5. Promises

The light brown haired boy strode confidently between the tables. He was in his seventh year and if these three confirmed his suspicions then he would move up in rank. Sure it wouldn't be as high as Abbey and Bella who were both younger than him, he noted with annoyance. It was a good start though. He stopped behind a red head, a blonde, and a brunette.

"Mademoiselles Smith, Evans, et Carter?" he asked hoping against hope that it was them. The three turned to face him with an eyebrow raised. It had to be them; they were the right age and everything. Michelle Jasmine Smith was the blonde who was smartest in her year, despite having only attended Beauxbatons for a mere two years especially with everything that had been taking place last year. Beside her sat the two new transfers who had paid visits last year to the blonde to help her with all the problems. The brunette seemed just as smart as her if not equal even if she was still trying to master the language; the chocolate brown eyes of Addelina Rose Carter were curently shining with curiosity. Beside her was Lily Marie Evans the red-head with probing green eyes who seemed to have a certain air of power around her. They had only been at Beauxbatons two days and they had already managed to create a name for themselves.

"Oui?" asked Lily frowning slightly at him.

"Madame Chantelle wishes to see you." he smiled knowing the main reason why.

"Merci." nodded Addelina as they stood. Michelle slipped on the pate lying on the floor falling neatly backwards into his arms. He spotted the freckle on the inside of her wrist and couldn't help but smile. It couldn't have gone better if he had planned it himself-which he had.

"Pardon moi." she blushed as she quickly stood. "Merci."

He felt sweet victory course through him as he watched the three walk away.

* * *

"Any idea what she wants us for?" asked Lily as they made their way down the corridor. "I still blame you for blowing up that potions classroom Ad."

"Fair enough." Addelina sighed with a grin to show that she was prepared for whatever came her way.

"Lets find out what this is all about." sighed Chel as they approached a portion of the wall made of frosted crystal. "Innocent until proven guilty though so don't say anything yet. Etoilles."

The crystal slowly melted into a glimmering archway allowing them to step through. As soon as they were through it was already resealing itself with frosting patterns and all.

"You should knock next time." tutted a house elf who was standing beside another pair of frosted doors with the school crest. Jaques was Madame Chantelle's personal house elf who had a constant scorn on his face. He didn't like them from the start.

"Nice furniture." Lily smiled glancing at the white sofa and armchairs that were made of silk. Each was positioned perfectly in front of a blue fire.

"Wonder how long it will last." muttered Chel under her breath as she ran a hand over the back of one with a smirk. Last year the furniture had changed every week. God she couldn't wait to show the two all the secrets of her school. They had been split up after first year and had finally been reunited.

"You may go in now."

"Hello you three." said Madame Chantelle as they entered the well furnished office. "Please have a seat."

They each shared a look wondering what was in store for them this time. The entire month was already booked with detentions as it was.

"Now that you're here I some new to tell you," Was she dying? Stepping down? Terminally ill? Coming out of an affair? "You have been transferred to Hogwarts located in-" Here the fire cackled loudly as it continued to disperse warmth. Transferred though? BLOODY TRANSFERRED AGAIN?

"Now Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough to accept you three of you again even with your backrounds."

"Does he normally not accept top students?" asked Addie innocently as she gazed up at her now old headmistress.

"Don't be smart with me Ms.Carter." snapped Madame Chantelle angrily, her eyes narrowed at the brunette. "Now we have already exchanged your books and have a carriage waiting to take you to King's Cross in London where the Hogwarts Express will take you to your new school. Here are your tickets. That is all."

* * *

Somewhere deep within the depths of the forest...

He paced back and forth, his black robes swishing with each sharp turn. Already he had been waiting for thirty minutes and no one had come. He paused like he was lost in thought, drawing his wand with long pale fingers.

"Avada Kedavra." the bush erupted into flames. Lord Voldemort was not one to infuriate or be kept waiting, both of which were occuring at this moment. None of them. None of his death eaters had discovered who they were. In 7 years more people had been crucioed than ever in search of their whereabouts. Not to mention he was still ticked off at how one of his most powerful servants had managed to fall off the map entirely. The first and only breaking of the death eaters. Of the group of seven which had been his elite and among the most powerful in the entire group only four of the seven remained. Sevn of the most powerful beings to walk the wizarding world and three were missing.

He turned to the approaching footsteps. Out of the shadows stepped two girls. One had long black hair while the other had blonde. Both had on their masks to protect them from having their identities known by one another. Of course he knew who they were but if either discovered the identity of the other they would cause trouble.

"My Lord." they both bowed deeply. Both were extremely high in the ranks and had been apart of the group that the girl had vanished from.

"Speak." he commanded pocketing his wand.

"The two that you requested are at your service." said the blonde, her brown eyes glimmering in the light of the fire.

"They await your call." added the darker haired one looking slightly annoyed that her companion had beaten her to answering and in turn taken the glory.

"Thank you." he nodded noticing how dark the sky was. "How did you manage to sneak away this time?"

"Brooms are easy to knick at dinner my Lord."

"Very good." All three of them turned at the crack of someone apparating. "Ah Timms speak."

"My Lord," bowed the seventeen year old sounding out of breath. "The ones we suspected are the ones we've been searching for. They've been transferred to Hogwarts."

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed the blonde her eyes wide with shock. "Lily Evans, Michelle Smith, and the Addelina Carter are it?"

"Yes." nodded Timms slowly, not really understanding why she was so annoyed. She folded her arms fuming.

"Enough." said Voldemort his eyes glowering. "Return to Beauxbatons while Timms discusses this with me."

"Yes my Lord." replied the blonde through gritted teethe before vanishing.

"You too. This honor is reserved for him alone." added Voldemort watching the dark hair Bella. She vanished with a bow. "Now Jonathan you're absolutely positive that they are the ones?"

"Yes my Lord." he nodded solemly feeling very smug indeed. To recieve any reward from the Dark Lord was a priveledge he had only had twice. The two above him had it almost every other week.

"Excellent." Voldemort gave him one of his rare smiles before turning to the darkening forest beyond the burning brush. He let out a fierce, unatural sounding yell that made John's skin run cold.

The forest around them went earthly still and quiet. Even the fire didn't dare to cackel as it had been just moments before. John didn't dare to move let alone breathe as he strained to hear something other than the pounding silence. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as the minutes lengthened. Soundlessly two figures stepped into the edge of the fire light. Even with human features he could tell that these two were as far from it as could be.

"Hello Morgra, Skart." smirked Voldemort fingering his wand. Both of them bowed deeply, sinking to one knee, heads down. John was the only one who noticed the two clear jets issuing from the wand. Both rose their eyes glazed with enchantment.

"John come and be the bonder for our vow."

"Yyess master." John gulped as he strode over to where the three knelt. He placed the tip of his wand to their clasped hands shakily.

"Will you Skart do every task that I command you to do?"

"I will."

A thin tongue of flame shot out of the wand and wound its way around their hands and up their arms.

"And will you sacrifice the girl at the Harvest?"

"I will."

A second flame came out lacing itself with the first, creating an unbreakable glowing chain brighter than the fire.

"And do you swear that you will not attack me or send any others to do so. You will not harm any of my followers unless commanded."

"I do."

A third flame intertwined itself with the others binding them thickly. They repeated the process with Morgra.


End file.
